


stop the hannah montana songs

by beanieboyj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, vday dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: jihoon takes soonyoung out.





	stop the hannah montana songs

**Author's Note:**

> this is fic is for a soonhoon thread (https://twitter.com/venuswzi/status/961457956234526720) but it can be read separately!
> 
> twit: venuswzi

“please don’t kidnap me”  
jihoon let out a scoff before taking a left turn.  
“it was a joke jiii, don’t get angry” the older pouted.  
jihoon chuckled and looked over to soonyoung.  
“i’ve gotten used to your jokes, chill. but i swear to god if you play one more hannah montana song we’re not having our date”  
the younger laughed as he heard soonyoung whined at his ultimatum.  
“fine then, just because you called it a date and it made me happy”  
soonyoung smiled at him, beaming. jihoon smiled back eyeing at him as he continued driving.

—

“okay soonie stop it with the barbie soundtracks” jihoon groaned, leaning his head on the steering wheel when they stopped at a red light.  
“you’ve been complaining about the music throughout our drive! i stopped playing hannah!!”  
“this is why i never let you take control of the aux cable. just, just play something i might like” jihoon sighed, giving him a small smile.  
“alright then sorry ji”  
“thanks babe”  
jihoon tried to hold back a smirk when soonyoung dropped his phone in shock.

—

soonyoung gave jihoon the brightest smile jihoon right then thought he aced date planning.  
“put the blanket down and i’ll take the griller”  
soonyoung enthusiastically nodded before putting down the checkered blanket onto the grass before lying down on it.  
“i still can’t believe you took me to a meadow, is it a meadow i don’t know but it’s pretty and nice” soonyoung sighed happily.  
jihoon put down the food and the griller next to the blanket before sitting down and turning the griller on.  
“i’ve done something right i guess” jihoon smiled right down and soonyoung. the older moved closer to jihoon, resting his head on his thighs. jihoon silently ran his fingers through soonyoung’s hair as they both enjoyed the view for a while.  
“hey-soonyoung don’t sleep”  
“you picked me up too early” he yawned  
“if i picked you up after 8 we wouldn’t have arrived here at lunch” jihokn chuckled.  
“mmh i guess so”  
the boy looked up and grinned at him, jihoon smiled back.  
“sooo sausages or burger?”  
“let’s grill patties first”

—

soonyoung held his hand to jihoon and laughed when the latter shook his head.  
“no one will see us!! dance with me ji!”  
jihoon let out a soft chuckle as soonyoung danced around to Shinee all alone, the boy continued dancing until he met jihoon’s soft gaze.  
“please dance with me?” he held ou his hand once more and this time jihoon willingly took it before giving it a small squeeze.  
“i can’t dance though” jihoon told soonyoung as he pulled the boy closer.  
“we’ll take it slow” soonyoung smiled gently before placing a soft kiss on jihoon’s knuckles.  
“if it’s you i guess it’ll be alright”

—

“this was really fun, thanks a lot ji”  
the older shifted closer to the other so his head was resting on the latter’s shoulder.  
“thanks for coming along”  
“you know i would’ve followed you anywhere”  
jihoon chuckled before intertwining their fingers together.  
“same for you, no matter how stupid and silly your adventures are i’ll still tag along”  
soonyoung laughed as he nuzzled into the crook of jihoon’s neck.  
“i’m glad you do”  
“me too”  
jihoon rested his head on top of soonyoung before sighing contently.  
“hey soon”  
“hmm?”  
“i like you lots”  
“i like you more lots”  
jihoon smiled, pressing his lips onto the top of soonyoung’s head.  
“i like you even more than more than lots”

—


End file.
